Who I am
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: Reiner tiene claro quien es, cual es su objetivo y la misión que debe llevar a cabo. Sin embargo jamás imaginó que todo fuera a resultar tan dolorosamente difícil... [Reicon]


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenecen.

 **Resumen:** Reiner tiene claro quien es, cual es su objetivo y la misión que debe llevar a cabo. Sin embargo jamás imaginó que todo fuera a resultar tan dolorosamente difícil...

.

.

* * *

.

 **Who I am**

.

* * *

.

.

La primera pesadilla que tuvo Reiner fue a las tres semanas de alistarse en el ejército.

Tras pasar varios días ignorando y tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible del resto de reclutas como si fueran leprosos, Bertholdt le dio el sermón al finalizar la primera semana que lo mentalizó de cambiar su conducta.

"Reiner, deja de ser un gruñón y socializa con el resto. Y sonríe un poco, no es tan difícil".

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberle hecho caso a su amigo y seguir en cambio el ejemplo de Annie ignorando a los demás, a los _enemigos_ , puesto que en un futuro irremediablemente iba a tener que traicionarlos. Por no decir que posiblemente tendría que asesinar a muchos de ellos por sí mismo.

Bertholdt no parecía tener ningún problema socializando con los demás reclutas.

Reiner en cambio, en dos cortas semanas ya se había metido de peno en el papel de soldado. Tanto de hecho, que durante unas largas horas se lo había creído. Hasta el punto de llegar a pensar que el grupito de amigos con los que Eren se juntaba no era del todo desagradable.

Durante esas horas Reiner dejó de interpretar un papel.

Se había convertido en la persona ficticia que él mismo había inventado con el único objetivo de infiltrarse en las filas del enemigo. Y al final, Reiner se había engañado a sí mismo.

Se había olvidado de quien era en realidad y cual era su verdadera misión.

La primera pesadilla que tuvo consistió en muerte y sangre. Sangre allá donde mirara en la ciudad destruida por él y Bertholdt. En las paredes amuralladas, en casas y en el suelo, a cada paso que sus enormes pies en su forma de titán daban.

Rostros aterrados tanto de viejos como de adultos y niños. Rostros sin vida.

Caos.

Y allá al levantar la mirada, una espantosa pila de cadáveres casi tan alta como él, formando la más dantesca imagen. En la cima, pudo distinguir los rostros de Sasha, Mikasa y Eren entre varios de los reclutas de la tropa 104.

Y en lugar de sentir lo que se esperaba en él, _nada_ , Reiner en el sueño había dejado escapar un gutural rugido feroz y violento al darse cuenta de los camaradas que había perdido en la batalla.

Soldados, no guerreros.

 _Amigos._

Se levantó esa noche sudando y con los ojos muy abiertos. Bertholdt estaba a su lado con una mano en su hombro. Se había levantado de su propia cama para despertarlo.

– ¿Reiner? – Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido con preocupación por él y el rubio no quería ni mirarlo.

Salió de la cama, con los pies descalzos, sus pantalones de pijama y una fina camiseta que no haría nada para protegerlo de las bajas temperaturas de esa noche. Apartó bruscamente la mano de su amigo en cuanto este trató de agarrar su brazo y detenerlo.

– Déjame. – Su tono de voz debió ser firme porque el más alto obedeció sin decir nada.

Reiner salió de los dormitorios hasta sentir la fría brisa nocturna golpearlo en la cara y se sentó en uno de los pocos bancos visibles de aquella zona cerca de los árboles del bosque. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, solo entonces dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. ¿A qué demonios venía ese sueño?

Ni siquiera le caía bien ninguno de ellos.

Tenía muy claro quien era él, cual era su objetivo y quienes eran ellos; enemigos.

– ¿Reiner?

Abrió los ojos al instante al oír a alguien acercarse y una voz que no reconoció como la de Bertholdt.

Para sorpresa suya era aquel chico idiota y bajito de la cabeza rapada.

Sus facciones confusas se endurecieron de nuevo. Ahora mismo, no tenía ganas de meterse en su papel de recluta amigable y confiable pues a esas altas horas y después de su pesadilla se encontraba agotado.

Estaba a punto de espetarle un soez "¿qué quieres?" cuando el menor se le adelantó.

– Hum... Estaba volviendo del baño y te vi salir a toda prisa de la habitación hasta aquí. Pensé que tal vez te ocurría algo. – Se le notaba algo incómodo en su explicación, o tal vez se debiera a la timidez. Reiner no lo sabría decir. No lo conocía aún. Nunca había hablado a solas con él en las tres semanas que llevaban en el campamento militar y aunque le había visto con Eren y su grupito Reiner no le había prestado ninguna atención.

Serían alrededor de las tres de la mañana y estaba oscuro, pero incluso con lo poco que veía pudo vislumbrar la expresión del chico y supo con certeza por su tono de voz al decir lo siguiente que su preocupación era genuina.

– ¿Estás bien?

Se calmó un poco y decidió que aparte de su cansancio no tenía otros motivos para ser tan desagradable con él al mandarlo a paseo.

– Estoy bien. No podía dormir y salí a despejarme un poco. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama sin conseguir nada.

Su excusa debió funcionar porque el chico pareció quedarse más tranquilo.

– Vaya... – Murmuró y entonces lo sorprendió al exhibir una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. – ¿El insomnio apesta, huh?

Reiner parpadeó, realmente no había esperado que siguiera dándole conversación. Le extrañaba que no se hubiera ido ya.

– Así es.

– Ya, es horrible. – Siguió diciendo y pronto se mordió el labio y se apresuró a decir lo siguiente– O-osea yo nunca he tenido problemas de sueño, no es como si lo supiera. Soy de los que duermen como un bebé. – Rió bajito. Estaba nervioso, diría Reiner. – Pero mi madre – Continuó hablando rápido – sufre muchas veces insomnio. Hay días en los que llega a parecer un búho por las mañanas, me da mucha pena.

Reiner sonrió un poco, ahora más calmado, y Connie le devolvió la sonrisa antes de acercarse a él y, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, sentarse a su lado en el banco. Sacó ruidosamente del bolsillo de sus pantalones de pijama un par de caramelos y le ofreció uno.

– ¿Quieres?

Los observó confuso. ¿Por qué llevaría caramelos a dormir?

– Son de miel. – Lo informó el bajito.

A Reiner le gustaba la miel.

– Gracias. – Dijo y aceptó uno. Mientras ambos abrían el envoltorio de sus respectivos caramelos, Reiner lo observó.

– Eres Connie, ¿verdad?

El menor se tensó un poco y lo miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Pareció ofendido por un breve momento antes de que curvara los labios en lo que parecía una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

– No sabes mi nombre pero si el del resto de mis amigos. Mm.

– Eres tan bajo que me has pasado desapercibido.

En cuanto lo dijo, se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonó. No era una broma que se pudiera decir a alguien a quien se acaba de conocer. Pero la dijo sin pensar y no con intención de herir.

Connie por supuesto no se lo tomó bien y abrió los ojos como platos. Incluso sus mejillas tomaron una ligera tonalidad roja.

– ¡O-oye!

Al quejarse el caramelo que ya tenía en la boca se le cayó al suelo. Reiner se encontró sí mismo sonriendo con diversión.

– Es broma, perdona. Ya sabía tu nombre. – Era mentira, pero Reiner era bueno actuando y dándose credibilidad–. Conozco a la mayoría. Los nombres se me quedan.

Connie emitió un "mm" estirando graciosamente los labios mirando el caramelo en el suelo. No parecía consciente del gesto.

– Pues sí. Soy Connie. Connie Springer. – Añadió y entonces lo miró alzando las cejas–. Y no hay necesidad de recordarme que tan bajito soy, muchas gracias.

El mayor lo observó y rió silenciosamente. El pequeño nuevamente había anclado la mirada en un punto del suelo y emitió un pequeño sonido lastimero.

– Jo. Ahora me he quedado sin caramelo.

Reiner pensó que Connie sería de los primeros que caerían en cuanto los titanes atacaran.

.

XXX

.

Era un completo desastre.

Reiner sacudió la cabeza viendo a Connie en clase perseguir con la mirada el recorrido de una mosca.

No era la primera vez que Reiner lo miraba desde que hablaron aquella noche y lo descubría despistado y ajeno a la explicación del profesor en clase.

Justo cuando Reiner pensaba que el estúpido chico a este paso suspendería los exámenes Sasha pegó un fuerte grito alertando al resto.

– ¡Un abejorro! ¡Hay un abejorro del tamaño de un alcornoque!

Reiner frunció el ceño entonces viendo al resto de reclutas tensarse e inmediatamente perseguir con la mirada aterrados el insecto que acababa de entrar por la ventana. Tal fue el escándalo que el profesor se vio obligado a interrumpir la clase para darles un buen sermón.

Sí, Connie era un poco idiota, se dijo Reiner, pero todos ellos lo eran.

.

XXX

.

– ¿Qué opináis de Eren? – Cuestionó un día Bertholdt mientras comían en el comedor del campamento.

– ¿Eren? – Annie lo observó con su típica expresión desinteresada–. Cree tener las ideas claras y su determinación es firme.

– Pero no tiene ninguna idea de nada. – Concluyó Reiner por ella.

– No... – Musitó Bertholdt. – Sin embargo, es en cierto modo admirable que esté aquí después de ver lo ocurrido en el muro Maria. – el silencioso "lo que le hicimos al muro Maria" voló exclusivamente entre ellos tres.

Bertholdt apretó los labios entonces y se centró en su comida. Reiner sabía que estaba recordando.

Los gritos. Los cadáveres.

El caos.

Reiner también lo hacía. Tratando de que sus facciones no lo delataran mantuvo una expresión impasible y ancló la mirada en el grupo de amigos de Eren unas mesas por delante. En ese exacto momento Christa gritó:

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Acerté!

Estaba sonriendo al igual que todos ellos, excepto Connie, que era el centro de atención y estaba tratando de hacerse el molesto. Aunque ya desde a esa distancia, a Reiner le fue fácil saber que el menor luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

– ¿Significa eso que me regalarás tu pan, mm? – Preguntó Connie a Sasha y a esta se abrazó a su pan y sólo le faltó gruñir como un animal rabioso, haciéndolos reír. Christa a su lado lo abrazó por el cuello.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Connie!

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Corroboró el resto, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Y más aun cuando el resto de los reclutas del comedor escucharon eso último y pronto más felicitaciones resonaron por todo el lugar.

Tan pronto como Christa se separó de él Connie miró directamente a Reiner. Al darse cuenta de que el mayor ya lo estaba mirando, Connie no pudo apartar la vista más rápido.

Reiner juraría que lo había visto ponerse incluso más rojo que antes. ¿Se debería a él?

Sonrió un poco.

La verdad es que Connie sería idiota pero también era un poco mono.

.

XXX

.

Un par de meses después Reiner se dio cuenta de que quizá miraba a Connie más de lo normal y sus miradas, tanto en clase como en el comedor y afuera durante sus entrenamientos se cruzaban más de la cuenta.

Connie se sonrojaba cada vez y se volvía más patoso de lo normal las pocas veces que les tocaba entrenar juntos.

Sin mucha dificultad Reiner le hizo una llave y lo lanzó al suelo. El cuchillo que el menor portaba cayó con el impacto a unos pocos metros de ellos.

– ¡Auch!

Reiner resopló por la nariz en una risa viendo su expresión adolorida y en lugar de tenderle la mano, le gritó lo siguiente.

– ¡Arriba, Connie! ¡Los titanes no lo pensarán dos veces antes de devorarte!

– No hay titanes aquí... – Se quejó Connie y se dio la vuelta para empezar a levantarse después con pesadez.

Los ojos de Reiner brillaron con malicia.

Si él supiera...

Ojeó el cuchillo cerca de ellos y se acercó a cogerlo. Una vez Connie estuvo en pie y quitándose el polvo de su uniforme Reiner se lo tendió.

– Atácame otra vez.

El pequeño suspiró mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño. Reiner supuso que pensaría que no serviría de nada repetirlo, pues Reiner era mucho más alto y fuerte que él y no lograría tumbarlo.

Él también lo pensaba. Ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, la diferencia de altura entre ambos se hacía muy notable. El chico le llegaría a la parte superior del pecho.

Tal vez se le quedó observando con demasiado detenimiento porque el menor se sonrojó y se puso nervioso. Reiner se descubrió a si mismo mirando a sus labios sin darse ni cuenta.

Habiéndose alejado unos pasos, Connie volvió a correr hacia él con el cuchillo con intención de hacerle un placaje y nuevamente, Reiner lo tiró al suelo haciéndole una zancadilla.

El menor se cayó al suelo de morros.

– ¡Oww! tío... ¡Esto no sirve de nada! Ni siquiera vamos a luchar contra humanos...

Esta vez un sonriente Reiner le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Para su sorpresa, Connie la aceptó y pronto estuvo de pie frente a él con pocos centímetros entre ellos.

Reiner no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Supo entonces sin lugar a dudas que Connie se acabaría volviendo una distracción que debía evitar.

Fue a partir de ese día de entrenamiento cuando Reiner se obligó a si mismo a dejar de fijarse en el menor. Descubrió que era complicado. De las pocas veces que lo observaba cuando estaban cerca la mitad de ellas pillaba a Connie mirándolo. Una vez Connie le sonrió desde el comedor. Sonrisa que Reiner no devolvió, pero que aceleró notablemente sus pulsaciones.

Las pesadillas se volvieron cada vez más constantes y ahora veía también a Connie en ellas.

Reiner conforme pasaban los meses se había unido más al resto de reclutas. Ya no era a ojos de los demás el chico silencioso que se alistó en el ejército, sino un amigo para muchos y alguien en quien podían confiar ciegamente.

Y su imagen se mantuvo una vez se graduaron y se unió a la legión de Reconocimiento.

No se dio cuenta entonces de que traicionarlos iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

.

XXX

.

 _Connie._

Reiner detuvo su caballo y este relinchó golpeando repetidamente con sus cascos el suelo a sus pies, nervioso al tener frente a él el enorme titán que se mantenía inmóvil encima de una casa. Sus minúsculos brazos y piernas lo impedían moverse como un titán normal.

– ¡Connie!

Al bajar del animal de un salto y acercarse a él descubrió las lágrimas en los ojos del menor.

– Es... es mi casa. – Dijo con la voz rota y algo en Reiner se rompió en su interior al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. – Mi- mi familia... ellos...

– No hay restos de sangre en las casas. Es posible que hayan escapado. – Se descubrió a si mismo diciendo sabiendo que era mentira.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del menor antes de asentir con la cabeza.

– S-sí, sí. – Dijo y por un momento distinguió el brillo de la esperanza en su mirada.

Sabía que Connie tenía dos padres y dos hermanos pequeños.

Sabía que ya no volvería a verlos, y también, que era cuestión de tiempo que Connie se acabara dando cuenta de ello e inevitablemente se rompiera en el proceso.

Reiner apretó su hombro en señal de apoyo antes de volver a su propio caballo. Connie lo imitó. Pero se había quedado estático y no había seguido al resto del grupo así que Reiner obligó a su caballo a volver a su lado.

– ¡Connie! ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que moverte si es que quieres ayudar a tu familia!

– Ese titán... Me ha parecido... que decía algo. – Susurró claramente impactado y Reiner apretó la mandíbula.

– Connie. – Repuso. – Vámonos.

El chico tardó en recomponerse pero finalmente le hizo caso.

En el camino Reiner no pudo evitar observarlo montar a su lado. Se mantenía inmóvil en su caballo con la cabeza al frente y la mirada perdida. Sorprendentemente sus ojos estaban secos y libres de lágrimas.

Connie era más fuerte de lo que uno pensaría a simple vista. Cualquier otro en su situación ya se habría desmoronado.

No lloró ni una sola vez durante las próximas horas que les llevó llegar a la seguridad que les proporcionaba una torre. A salvo por ahora de titanes, Connie vigilaba desde lo alto de la torre, habiendo asegurado al resto que necesitaba entretenerse.

Nadie tuvo valor de llevarle la contraria, pues el chico acababa de vivir la peor experiencia de su vida.

Reiner lo siguió tras unos minutos y se fijó en sus hombros temblar. Connie estaba controlándose para no llorar.

– Con... – Musitó Reiner.

Dolía. Dolía verlo así y deseó como muchas otras tantas veces haber tenido antes el valor y la insensibilidad necesaria para poder asesinar al menor y deshacerse del cuerpo para que así dejara de provocar esos nuevos sentimientos en él.

De esa forma todo sería más fácil.

Pero cuando Connie sollozó y se acercó a él con rapidez para abrazarlo y esconder la cara en su pecho arrugandole la camisa con sus manos y usándolo como pilar de apoyo, Reiner no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos y permitir que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Se dio cuenta al depositar el más tierno beso en la cabeza del chico de lo difícil que iba a resultarle seguir adelante con sus planes y de lo jodido que estaba.

Porque ahora no estaba interpretando ningún papel.

Este era Reiner. Un Reiner que empatizaba con los enemigos y un soldado que ayudaría sin dudar por puro instinto a sus compañeros ante la amenaza de un titán.

Alguien que siempre sentía la necesidad de realizar actos heroicos en casos de peligro, aunque todos ellos desconocieran que de todos era él el mayor peligro, habiendo ayudado en la masacre de centenares de personas. Un traidor que sin duda en el futuro seguiría causando más y más bajas.

Un idiota que se estaba enamorando de una persona a la que debía traicionar.

Reiner ya no sabía ni quien era en realidad.


End file.
